elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison (Oblivion)
."]] A poison is a potion that damages one or more statistics over time. Poisons can applied to weapons for offensive use. Poisonous toxins can be removed from the body by allowing it to wear off, by casting a spell that cures it, or by drinking a Cure Poison potion. Immunities Argonians and certain creatures are immune to poisons, though rare ingredients such as raw Poisoned Apples and chokeberries may bypass any poison resistance. Mechanics and menus Poisons can be made through Alchemy. A potion with only negative effects counts as a poison and can be applied to equipped weapons. These potions are green in the inventory, and can be used to inflict extra health damage or other negative effects. With a melee weapon, the poison is only effective after a successful attack. If it is applied to a bow it remains in effect for a single arrow regardless of success. Poisons will always generate the same effects no matter what type of weapon they are applied to. Poisoned weapons appear with a green teardrop beside their icon in the item menu. Strategies for making poisons Poisons should be thought of as more of a mass-manufacturing process than an effort to make single, very powerful potions. Although potions employing Damage Health, Damage Magicka, Fire Damage, and Damage Fatigue would procure the best results in combat, such a poison would chiefly be used against a boss rather than the typical enemy that may be encountered. Given the rarity of true boss characters in Cyrodiil, the bulk of poisons a player manufactures will be used against common bandits, necromancers, and creatures. Therefore, it is wise to make many simple damage health poisons instead of a few potent multi-effect poisons. At higher alchemy levels - even with poor equipment - poisons quickly become very deadly. Damage health .]] Mass-producing damage health poisons is a straightforward process. For lower-level alchemists, Nightshade is ideal. Particularly abundant in the Nibenay Basin around Fort Irony, Nightshade is common all over Cyrodiil, with the exception of the mountains and swamps. Gathering up a large supply of Nightshade is useful, as it can act as a base for other more exotic damage health ingredients such as Harrada Root, Stinkhorn, and Wisp Stalk Caps. With the expansion, it is possible to create an extremely strong poison by using Ogre's Teeth, Ectoplasm, Bone Marrow, Frost Salts. With all Master-level Alchemy tools and being level 100 in Alchemy it is possible for this poison to do over 900 damage. At the Expert level Once at expert level, making poisons becomes very simple. The West Weald is home to many good sources of poison ingredients, including Peony Seeds and Dragon's Tongue. The vineyards just west of Skingrad are the greatest single source of crops in all of Cyrodiil, and grapes have a damage health effect. Combine them with flax, a very common and colorful plant that grows nearly everywhere, and poisons can be mass-produced on a nearly limitless scale. The poisons will be very simple, but the sheer number of them will make short work of nearly any vulnerable enemy. .]] Nirnroot poisons The only ingredient compatible with Nirnroot is the Unrefined Greenmote, which, when mixed into a poison with Nirnroot, creates a potent poison that drains Fatigue and Health. Undead It is important to have back-up methods of fighting, as poisons are ineffective against the undead, Argonians, and various other resistant enemies such as Will-o-the-Wisps. Effect See also *Ingredients (Oblivion) *Poison Recipes (Oblivion) *Potions (Oblivion) *Potion Recipes (Oblivion) Appearances * * * * * * * * Related links *Darliandor's Alchemy Lab Category:Oblivion: Alchemy Items Category:Oblivion: Alchemy